In Her Eyes
by Teen Mom Kelly
Summary: There is a girl at Hogwarts during the Tri-Wirard Challenge. There is something about her. Who is the blonde beauty that Harry finds himself in love with? What happens when she accuses him murder? *Cedric/Character Death*


**In Her Eyes**

**By: Kelly**

It was a dark day when Harry saw her. The wind was whistling and the rain was falling and she was walking up the steps of Hogwarts school. Harry couldn't see her face, no, her blonde hair prevented that. She wore a dark black cloak over her bright blue uniform. She moved swiftly down the halls. She had a threatening aura around her. Harry would have followed her, as she disappeared down the hall, if it wasn't for the fact that Hermione had snuck up behind him and told him not to.

As the days progressed, Harry couldn't help but think of her. Questions like _'Who is she? Why is she hear?' _ran through his head. He knew he was obsessing, but he didn't care.

It was the day of the Third Task that Harry saw her again. Her face was more beautiful then he'd ever imagined. Her eyes were the brightest blue he'd ever seen. She was wearing the same silk blue uniforms Fleur usually wore. Her volumized blonde hair fell at her shoulders as she cheered for someone. What caught Harry as strange, was the fact that she didn't sit with her classmates. Her face brightened as she saw something. He watched as she ran down to the arena. He half expected her to run to him, but she didn't. She ran to Cedric and encased him in a hug. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. The blonde goddess stepped back as she took her place next to Cedric's father. She gave Cedric a smile and two thumbs up as he walked towards the entrance to the maze. He gave me a nod of luck before we entered the maze.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

As I brought Cedric's body back to the maze entrance. I started to scream about Voldemort and Cedric asking for me to bring his body back. As Cedric's father started running towards him I spotted her. She was shaking her head and crying.

"CEDRIC!" she screamed as she ran towards him. She pushed past people trying to stop her as she ran towards him. She shoved me out of the way as she kneelednext to her brother. "No, no," she cried as she pulled his limp body into her chest. Dumbldore pulled me from the body. I just stared at her as she cried for him. Then, without warning, she turned to me. "You killed him," she hissed. I opened my mouth, but she didn't let me speak. "YOU KILLED HIM!" she lunged for me. Snape caught her by her waist and pulled her back. She screamed hateful words to me as she cried. Dumbldore sighed as he dragged me away from the body.

It was the next day when I saw her again. She was sitting with her schoolmates and friends as they comforted her. She was wearing a white summer dress instaid of her usual blue uniform.

After Dumbldore talked about Cedric's death, he turned to her. He spoke more to her than anyone. "Cedric died a hero, trying to protect Harry. He left this world loved by many. He was a proud son, excellent student, and a loving brother to his sister Lisa Diggory." She gave him a soft smile before turning to face me.

As we all said our goodbyes to our friends later that day. I saw her. She was in that beautiful summer dress with a black robe over it that had _Gryffindor _in red lettering on the back. She was exchanging goodbyes with her new friends at Hogwarts and Durmstrang while also dealing with the _"I'm sorrys." _That both friends and people that had never met Cedric in their lives gave her. She turned and saw me. I stared at her. Her blue eyes were filled with so much pain and suffering. She gave me the softest of smiles before turning back to Fleur, who gave her a soothing hug along with Gabriella.

Hermione, Ron, and I all watched from the balcony as the blue coat girls stepped into the carriage. Lisa was last to enter. She hesitated before entering. She turning to look at the castle for a moment. Her lifeless eyes settled on me. It was then I knew she still blamed me for her brother's death. She turned from me and stepped into the carriage.

Never would I see her after that day. Nobody did. She'd gone on the Wizarding's _Missing Persons _list in 2005. People spread rumors on how she disappeared. Some say she went after Voldemort and got herself killed. Others say she commited suicide in the woods, where no one would find her body. The most common theory, however, was that she'd gone to America and disappeared into the Muggle world to start a new life for herself. I personally didn't know which one to believe because their were no clues or solid facts. To this day I take a day out of every week to look over the case and see if I can find any new leads.

I never find it though, but it was because I'd listened to rumers and let them cloud my head. Never would I know that her body was at the bottom of the ocean. Never would I know if it was suicide, accident, or murder, because by the time they found her body, I was dead. I'd died with one thing in my mind. The pain I'd seen when looked in her eyes.


End file.
